


Prologue

by flyawayjaybird



Series: Come What(ever) May [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyawayjaybird/pseuds/flyawayjaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always a hunting trip. Always a week-long trip that would end up being a couple of weeks or a month instead, and Castiel would never hear a word from him until he would stumble through the door at ridiculous o'clock battered and bruised and exhausted. And Castiel would be there waiting eagerly, like he did every single time and take Dean into his arms and lead him to the kitchen. Dean would slump down in his chair and lean heavily on the table as the older man poured him a drink and handed it off to him before wordlessly going to grab the first-aid kit from the bathroom. And inside that first aid kit would be a suturing set and vials of morphine with syringes, large rolls of gauze and bandages, staples and plaster and antiseptic. It made him wonder, as he patched up each gash and treated each bruise and broken bone, exactly what it was that Dean did on these 'hunting trips”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Usual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404059) by [phroobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phroobin/pseuds/phroobin). 



> Right. This is my first time posting on AO3! This little... whatever it is, is inspired by mysteroo's AU "My Usual", a coffee-shop AU fic that is absolutely flawless and stunning in every aspect. And, as I was getting a cup of coffee this morning, I found myself missing my friend, who is the Dean to my Cas and she is on vacation so... This is for you, Michelle. Can't wait til you get back!

_  
“I'm gonna be gone for a week or so.”_

_Castiel looked up from his cheeseburger, chewing thoughtfully as he turned the statement over in his head. Gone? But Dean had just returned. The brunet sat back and set down the burger, foil peeled down and bunched around the edge of it, frayed from where he'd split it a few times trying to roll it down. Blue eyes turned upward to meet those gorgeous green hues, and idly he was reminded of the vast, rolling green hills of Ireland. He'd only been there once, but it was a place not soon forgotten. Dean watched him a moment before averting his gaze off of the porch and out into the yard and even beyond that and into the trees._

_“Hunting trip,” he continued, picking up on Castiel's unsaid question._

_Ah, but of course. It was always a hunting trip. Always a week-long trip that would end up being a couple of weeks or a month instead, and Castiel would never hear a word from him until he would stumble through the door at ridiculous o'clock battered and bruised and exhausted. And Castiel would be there waiting eagerly, like he did every single time and take Dean into his arms and lead him to the kitchen. Dean would slump down in his chair and lean heavily on the table as the older man poured him a drink and handed it off to him before wordlessly going to grab the first-aid kit from the bathroom. And inside that first aid kit would be a suturing set and vials of morphine with syringes, large rolls of gauze and bandages, staples and plaster and antiseptic. It made him wonder, as he patched up each gash and treated each bruise and broken bone, exactly what it was that Dean did on these 'hunting trips”._

_All Castiel could do was nod with a poker face. One of these days Dean was going to go out and not return at all. He'd call up a search and rescue team and after a few weeks they'd turn up with Dean dead in a ditch somewhere and it would be all because of those damned hunting trips. “Alright,” he managed to sigh after a few minutes of comfortable quiet settled in between the two bodies across from one another on the porch. “When will you be leaving?”  
_


End file.
